Vehicles may be subjected to impact testing. As one example, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 208 provides a test procedure designed to simulate a frontal collision into, e.g., a wall. The test procedure provides that a test vehicle holding a test dummy as an occupant collides in a forward direction at 35 miles per hour into a stationary rigid barrier perpendicular to the path of the test vehicle. FMVSS 208 sets forth requirements for various measures of injury to the test dummy, simulating potential injury to an occupant of the vehicle, such as head injury criterion (HIC), chest deflection, femur load, etc.